


Flubbing Fever

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Cheryl and Ghost Ray's BFF Adventures [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I hope I've made you smile, This Is For You, love ya Cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King flubs. It's in his nature. <br/>And the BFFs of the MadHouse are there to experience them live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flubbing Fever

It was time to play video games in the MadHouse. Cheryl, Ghost Ray, Fallz, Lotti and Ryan were playing Dead by Daylight. You can guess who the killer was.

"Cheryl~? Where are you? Come ride on the Pain Train. It's a fun trip. The hooks are nice and comfy." the Mad King persuaded with an evil grin on his face. 

"No, no, no. You stay away from me, Ryan." Cheryl chuckled.

"Yeah, dude. Leave my BFF alone. Go after Fallz instead" Ghost Ray said, helping her repair generator #3. 

"HEY! Ryan, no! You've done enough, thank you." Fallz muttered, her character in the game injured and slowly crawling to find help.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that? She's already crawling around. I can't expect to follow her floot-footsteps through the forest."

Cheryl and Ghost Ray burst out laughing. Fallz just face-palmed. 

"Gee, Ryan. I didn't even notice her 'flootsteps.' Can you show them to me?" Lotti smirked.

"God damn it." the Mad One muttered. Ghost Ray flew up and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't you worry about it, MK. You've only flubbed once today. Surely, it can't happen again!" 

\----------------

Ryan and the BFFs were making lunch in the kitchen. Well, Ryan and Cheryl were making lunch. Ray was watching.

"Hey, Ray. Be a pal and get me a Diet Coke from the fridge, please." Ryan asked, chopping up fresh vegetables for his salad. Ray just rolled his eyes and kindly obliged. "Hey, catch!" Ghost Ray tossed the can to Ryan and he fumbled it for a bit before finally catching it. 

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Though, I don't think that was necessary."

"Hey, Ryan. Catch another one!" Ghost Ray threw another can at Ryan, making the chef stretch his arm back, lose his balance and fall on the floor.

"Ryan! Are you all right??" Cheryl asked, helping him up. 

"I'm fine, Shari-er, Cheryl. God dammit." Ryan sighed as the BFFs laughed at this.

"Shari? I don't remember that being her name." the MadHouse Ghost chuckled.

Cheryl gave Ryan a hug. "Don't worry, Ryan. I know it was a mistake. I like your flubs, anyway."

Ryan looked down to see 2 Diet Coke cans rolling towards his feet. He picked them up and sighed. "I am so sorry you've been put through that, my friends. You two did not deserve that treatment. You are not footballs. You are meant to be opened, consumed and enjoyed by those who love you. Shhhh. It's okay. It's going to be fine." He then rubbed the cans as if they were "his precious"

"Uhh...all right, theater boy. We don't need a monologue." Ghost Ray rolled his eyes.

"Hey. _Yoouuuu_ just don't appreciate-"

"YOOOOUUUUU!!!!" Cheryl and Ghost Ray echoed.

Ryan picked up his chopping knife again and they went silent. Never piss off the Mad King when he's chopping vegetables.

\-----------------------

Bedtime came quicker than expected. And poor Cheryl couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning, but just couldn't seem to drift off to Dreamland.

"Ray? Ray, can you get Ryan for me? I can't sleep. This is really frustrating."

"All right. One sec, BFF." Ray flew out of the bedroom and returned, pulling a sleepy Ryan in a cow onesie in the room. Cheryl saw this and immediately laughed. 

"Oh, no way! That's what you wear to bed?" Cheryl pointed. 

Ryan shrugged. "I mean...it's comfy. And I like cows. And putting cows in holes. And torturing-"

"All right! We get it!" Ghost Ray cut him off before things got weird. 

Ryan walked over to Cheryl and sat next to her. "Oh, Cheryl, Cheryl, Cheryl. What's the matter? Having trouble sleeping again?" he asked with concern.

She nodded and reached for a hug. Ryan chuckled and gave her one. "Don't worry, dear. How about I tell you a story? Hmm...'3 Little Pigs' sound good?"

"Dude. You're kidding, right?" Ghost Ray deadpanned.

"Oh, don't worry. Cheryl will like this version. It's called the Three Little Lads." Ryan gave his signature devious smile.

"I can't wait, Ry." Cheryl smiled and got comfortable.

Ryan cleared his throat. "All right. Here we go." His voice then got softer and a little deeper as he went into story-telling mode. "Once upon a time, there were 3 little lads. And these 3 lads were in this wonderful world called Minecraft, where everything is square. Even the cakes."

"Hate this story. 0/10 IGN; worst story ever." 

"One day, they decided to move away from their boss' neighborhood and build houses and lives of their own. The first lad built his house out of dirt. The second built his house out of iron. The third lad built his house out of gold, because he was a little show-off piece of shit. The Golden Boy of the 3, if you will."

Cheryl giggled at this. Ray smiled seeing his BFF happy again.

"Once they've finished building their houses, they were so tired that they settled in for the night. And when night falls, the monsters appear."

"The freaks come out at night!" Ghost Ray sang.

Ryan rolled his eyes and continued. "But, the biggest monster of them all didn't come from a mob. No...This monster had a lust for murder. A weapon for any occasion. This monster was-"

"You?" Cheryl smirked. 

"Gee, Cheryl. How ever did you guess? Yes, it was me. The Mad King. And I was ready to hunt down my prey. I come across the first house, the one made out of dirt. I politely knock on the door and say, 'Hello there, lad. Let me in.'"

"Yeah. No way in hell, buddy. I know what creepy things you do." Ghost Ray muttered.

"So, I took out a block of TNT, ignited it and KABOOM! His house was destroyed."

"RIP in peace, house."

Cheryl was laughing throughout this banter. This was probably one of the best story times ever for her.

Ryan ran his fingers through her hair and kept the story going. "The first little lad ran into the house of the second lad before I could do away with him. Lucky. The next house to be destroy-er visited, was the house made out of iron. I knocked on this door as well and said, 'Hello there, lad. Let me in.' The lad shouted from the other side of the door, 'NO! YOU CAN GO TO HELL, YOU HOLE-LOVING PIECE OF CRAP! I'M NOT OPENING THE FUCKING DOOR FOR YOU!'"

"Ryan. Language, please." Ray said. 

"So, I simply shrugged and took out 2 blocks of TNT. Ignited them both and KABOOM! Down with the second house, and the two lads ran to the safety of their brother. Or the 'boi' to the second one. I don't know how that works. Anyway, the gold house. I knock on the door and ask, 'Hello there, lad. Let me in.' The thrid lad squawked and probably ran around in living room all frightened. He then spoke 'Wot?! What're you on about? I'm not opening the bloody door for you!'"

As tired as she wants, Cheryl couldn't stop laughing. Between the banter and other accents/voices, Cheryl was cracking up throughout the whole story. 

"So, I took out 3 blocks of TNT, ignite them, BOOM! Nothing. I shrug and try again. 3 more TNT, fire, BOOM! Nope. That gold house was too strong. So, there was only one thing for me to do."

"What's that?" Cheryl asked.

"I took out my diamond sword, picked the lock to the house and stabby stab stabbed them all. They all fell over, dead, but I knew they'd respawn in about 5 seconds. But, victory was still mine. And I lived happily ever after. The end."

Cherl yawned and smiled at him. "Lovely story, Ryan. Thank you."

"Anytime. Good night, you two. Have pres- er, ple- plee...pleasant! There we go. Have pleasant dweams- GOD DAMN IT!" Ryan made a frustrated noise as he tried to say his words correctly. 

Ghost Ray chuckled. "Shhh! Flub Lord, Cheryl is asleep." He gestured to Cheryl, sleeping soundly in her bed. 

Ryan leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey. I managed to get her to sleep. And I didn't flub that!"


End file.
